supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitty Katswell
Kitty Katswell, paired with Dudley Puppy is the only notable female from the Nickelodeon T.U.F.F. Puppy character that is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). She is like Pearl Krabs when he goes with Amber Pauls and Andrea Muhlbach, when those Wipeout Canada can get there going without both Caroline Dalpe and Alan of Ottawa, She appeared in You are the Music in Me and Work This Out. April Llave and Shania Fillmore steals Kitty Katswell. After Wipeout Canada aired, she said "She has no page on this SSB Bowl Wiki". Kitty Katswell is the third fastest female on the Qualifier round of Wipeout Canada (behind Kelsi Nielsen and Abigail Santos) and she could not take over the top leader, Kelsi Nielsen. She is eliminated in the Sweeper and she has brown hair but she did not advance to the Dizzy Dummy and Wipeout Zone. Kitty is also a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. Even though she has an average bat and a low pitch, she can run better than that Yak. She appeared in Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 for a couple weeks. Her first was week 2, her second was week 5, her third was week 8, her fourth was week 12 and her final was the finale. Kitty is hosting season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest. She also hosts the second season of Heroes vs. Villains. Quotes *"8 years of secret college and I can't hit! What's going on here?" *"Pneumonia has died and Bristol Palin passes away." *"Arm Melter 17?" *"Call again and the show for season 3 is not expanding!" (Week 3 of BATC2) *"Bristol Palin is still a verified living person." *"GRR! KOTO OKUBO calling AGAIN!" (Arm Melter 16) *"Welcome to Heroes vs. Villains Season 2! Just as we know we must eliminate the three oldest people first." *"I'll do this the T.U.F.F. way!" *"I guess the Okubo milestone for Okawa is just good and the show's expanding for season 3." *"115 years, 19 days is the time that Misawo Okawa passes away?" (Week 17 of BATC1) *"Back up has arrived!" *"I'M CALLING AGAIN! Misawo Okawa eliminated?" *"EXTREMELY sad news today." *"Pamela Anderson is eliminated!" *"An Ice Type Pokemon at Ribeirao Preto?" (August 9, 2013) *"Mamie Rearden has passed away." (Week 3 of Rachael vs. Guy Fictional Cook Off) *"EXTREMELY sad news that Koto Okubo passed away and Jiroemon is still WOP." (Week 17) *"What's the problem with Jiroemon and Koto?" *"UAL 10 at Long Beach and Iran is where most of the other countries were in April?" *"The wheelchairs are all used by all 40 supercentenarian team members." *"REALLY sad news that Terue Ashida has died." (When Ben and Toad's Contest 2 starts) *"Lap 136 at Fontana and GERMANY'S OUT????" (2015 MAVTV 500) Trivia *Kitty Katswell hosts Ben and Toad's Contest 2 in a good start. *She likes Jiroemon Kimura in the world's oldest people status but she hates Koto Okubo mostly. *She is one of the main characters of the Nicktoons show T.U.F.F. Puppy. Katswell, Kitty Category:ASBB Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from Ottawa Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Renfrew County Category:Alberta Category:Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Characters in Nicktoons MLB